


In The Frosty Air

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, baby xenomorph and neomorph being rambunctious, based on a tumblr ask, including the frozen snowy kind, kisses in the snow, lots of fluff, winter special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: David and his human take a break from their long space trek toward ORIGAE-6 to visit a winter wonderland of a planet, something David has never experienced before. ((based on the tumblr ask : Has David ever “felt” or even seen the snow in real-time? Take him out… see what he does.))* kind of a sequel to "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Xeno-mas" *





	In The Frosty Air

**Author's Note:**

> Another winter special, this time for David. Just a little piece of fluff for the winter. Enjoy!
> 
> (also, I know that the Xenomorphs and Neomorphs grow very quickly and are vicious, but this is how I like to imagine them, and it suits the story)

"This one?" David questioned as he glanced over his human's shoulder, taking in the information displayed on the screen. She turned enough to catch his gaze and nodded with a smile. The synthetic's brows knitted together in contemplation. There wasn't anything especially different or unique about this planet that he could observe.

The two of them had been traveling steadily toward ORIGAE-6 for months, occasionally touching down on unknown planets they deemed interesting enough for a closer look. The newest location that had been selected however seemed rather bland, something not unlike earth. He saw nothing special about it, and she wasn't going to let him in on her reasoning until they touched down upon it. With a final glance at the screen, the synthetic leaned down, gently grasping and lifting his human's chin to draw her into a kiss, before stepping away to another screen to enter the coordinates for their newest temporary destination.

* * *

David let out a huff of breath as he peered around at the frosty white landscape, his human standing just behind him, huddled in the thickest blanket she could find. Through their many conversations, among such a multitude of other subjects, she had learned that the synthetic had never witnessed winter-like weather in person. It seemed that Paradise had been more of a perpetual spring, with an emphasis on the rainy weather that accompanied the season, and his time on earth had been spend almost solely indoors. He'd never said it aloud, but she knew it was something he'd wanted to experience. There was something almost magical about the fluffy snow that whited out everything within their view, her boots leaving a trail of dents in her wake. The synthetic walked a few feet ahead, still silent, just observing everything. It was more beautiful than he could have imagined, so pristine and pure.

David turned to her and reached for her hand, but the whipping by of two small, glossy-looking bodies - one black and one nearly as white as the frozen precipitation, distracted them both.

' _I guess the babies are excited too,'_ she thought as she watched them chase each other, the Neomorph diving snout-first into the fluff, the Xenomorph looking around in all directions, confused. As David watched the little aliens release their pent-up energy, the human crouched behind, gathering up some of the snow in her cold hands, shaping it carefully into a ball, eyes never leaving the freshly bleached blonde hair nearly frozen against the synthetic's skull. The second she took her eyes off him to check her compacted weapon however, she found herself being lifted off the ground, David's legs disappearing more and more in the increasingly deep snow as she struggled and laughed in his arms. "David, put-...put me down!" she whined, struggling harder. When he was satisfied with the depth, he caught her gaze, a wicked smile on his handsome features, and tossed her into a particularly deep snowbank, launching himself on top of her seconds after.

"It's not polite to attack when my back is turned," he whispered, brushing the wet strands of hair out of her face, leaning in to press his artificially warm cheek to her chilled one. "You didn't really think you'd get away with that."

"Maybe not," she huffed, drawing him closer to her to soak up his warmth, his body unfazed by the cold in contrast to hers. "How long do you plan to use me as a pillow?," she whined, struggling to free herself.

"Until you've learned your lesson," he answered, his large hands finding her sides and launching an attack on her ribs that instantly had her writing, laughing, squealing to get away.

"Who do you think is going to help y-" he began, turning curiously when he felt something like a set of tiny needles clamp onto one of his hands. He looked down to see the nearly snow-white Neomorph tugging at his hand with it's mouth, drawing a few drops of his pearlescent "blood" as it tried to help free the human from the ticklish attack. He looked around to find the baby Xenomorph clawing at the blanket trapped beneath the two of them, its own little attempt at helping. David sighed with a smile as he lifted himself up to a straddling position over his human, carefully removing his hand from the paler alien's mouth to examine the wound that would heal quickly on its own. "It seems you have protectors here after all." The tiny Xenomorph wasted no time, jumping atop the human's chest, letting out the most non-threatening hiss in David's direction that either of them had ever heard.

"I'm clearly in good hands," the human mumbled, reaching out to play with the narrow onyx tail that twitched back and forth in front of her face. They both watched with amusement as the violent but mostly harmless little Neomorph sprung into action again, pouncing on his darker brother, the two miniature creatures chasing each other enthusiastically back toward the the Covenant.

The synthetic eventually turned back to his human, a contented expression on his beautifully sculpted face, leaning forward to place a kiss to her chilled forehead, her icy nosy, her parched lips. "We should join them before they get into more trouble," he spoke in a soft voice, standing easily in the heap of snow and reaching down to help his human to stand. He was so calm that he failed to notice the wad of compressed snow in her hand until she shoved it directly in his face, dodging his hands as he blindly reached for her in good-natured retaliation, wiping the cold fluff away and breaking into a full run as he chased her back toward their huge, metal home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> There are plenty of other David 8 x OC/reader stories (most of them far less family-friendly) in my works if you're interested :3


End file.
